E eu continuo me virando
by Shvibzikya
Summary: Eu exclui a anterior, pois tava cheia de errinhos!Mas ta aí! A mesma fic, Shunsui e Ukitake não é Yaoi


**Yo minna!**

**Hoje eu acordei e fiquei com imensa vontade de escrever essa fic.**

**A fic tem algumas passagens de quando os dois estavam na academia, mas com certeza, **

**Bom, não é yaoi, eu até gosto de alguns yaois Shunsui Ukitake, mas, eu quis escrever essa apenas como amigos. Espero que gostem.**

**Beijos sabor (insira aqui seu doce preferido)**

_blablabla - flash back._

**E eu continuo me virando**

O Jyu era o único que me entendia;

O único que sorria para mim, em quando ele não estava bem.

_-Jyu, a Nanao-chan brigou comigo de novo.- Falou Shunsui triste, enchendo um copo de sake._

_- Grande novidade... - Falou Ukitake ._

_-Brigado... _

_- Pra isso que servem os amigos_

_-Jyu, dessa vez foi sério, é que, eu levei a Matsu para tomar sake comigo, e eu acho que, eu e a Matsu bebados..._

_- Você passou do beijo?_

_- Não... Foi só o beijo mesmo. Mas aí, a Nanao-chan brigou comigo, disse que eu não deveria ficar levando mulheres para o escritório._

_Ukitake riu._

_- Ela tem razão, mas você ganhou o dia..._

_- Como?_

_- Se ela ficou com ciúmes, é porque gosta de você. - Ele sorriu. _

Ele sempre sorria.

Sempre dizia que estava bem, mesmo quando não estava.

Eu e ele eramos inseparavéis, ele me ajudava a conquistar a Nanao-chan.

Talvés, ele soubesse que iria dar certo desde o ínicio

Mesmo sabendo que ele não teria tempo para ver o oitavo esquadrão cheio de crianças bagunçeiras.

_-Shunsui, você vai ficar muito triste mesmo se eu morrer?_

_- Óbvio que sim! Você é meu melhor amigo! Sem você, eu... ah, sem você eu não tenho ninguém para concertar as minhas burradas, que eu faço em quanto eu estou bebâdo._

_- Estúpido._

_- EU? Por que?_

_- Você vai saber se virar..._

Ele não tinha medo da morte, sabia que o mundo não ia parar só porque ele estava doente.

Pois deveria.

Deveria ser feriado nos dias que ele estava doente.

Não porque é bom, mas é porque merece respeito.

_-Jyu, porque não me contou que estava doente? - Falou Shunsui, que estava sentado do lado da cama do quarto._

_-Eu ia chegar no primeiro dia de aula e dizer: "Oi, prazer em conhece-lo, eu estou doente." ?_

_- Não, mas, poderia ter dito antes de você ter uma crise durante o treino no mundo real..._

_-E que as vezes, as pessoas se afastam de mim, com medo de ficarem doentes também, eu só não queria que fosse assim com você também._

_- Você acha que eu deixaria de ser seu amigo por isso?_

_-Sei lá, fiquei com medo._

_- Bobo._

Ele queria ver meus filhos crescerem, embora ele soubesse que jamais teria filhos, ele queria ver os meus crescerem.

Pena que não teve a chance, ele iria ser padrinho do primeiro.

_-Shunsui, eu posso ser o padrinho do teu primeiro filho?_

_- Estraga prazeres! Eu queria que fosse surpresa._

_- É que eu fiquei com medo de você me trocar._

_- ´Não te trocaria nem por uma cópia perfeita de você mesmo. Seu bobo._

_-A, mas de qualquer jeito, eu deveria imaginar, que você me escolheria._

Normalmente ele era pálido.

Tudo bem, naqueles últimos dias, ele estava tão pálido que o cabelo dele parecia escuro.

Eu ia chorar muito no dia que ele morresse, mas, eu ia saber, que tinha sido mais um alivio.

_- Shunsui, você vai ficar triste depois que eu morrer né?_

_- Eu já falei, óbvio que sim._

_-Então jura para mim, que, depois que você ficar triste, você vai se casar com a Ise-san, e vai ser feliz com ela, do jeito que eu nunca fui com uma mulher, e tenha uma família, como eu nunca tive._

_- Jyu, você, você não vai morrer agora!_

_- Vou sim, já aceitei, mas é melhor que você jure que vai ser feliz. - Falou ele, com as ultimas forças. - Se não, eu vou voltar pra puxar sua perna!_

_-Eu juro. _

_- Pois então vou ficar feliz, nos meus últimos momentos._

Ele morreu uma semana depois que me fez jurar que seria feliz, sabe, eu sou com aminha Nanao-chan, mas, ainda falta meu melhor amigo, para apagar as burradas que eu faço em quanto estou bêbado.

Sinto sua falta Jyuushiro, sinto sim.

Pois é, as eu estou me virando!

* * *

Ta aí minha fic!

Espero que tenham gostado!  
Eu adoro uma história triste, com muitas lágrimas e tudo!

Espero que eu tenha conseguido fazer com que vocês achassem bonitinhas a fic!

Bom, review não dói, nem se for pra falar mal.

Beijos sabor seu doce favorito!


End file.
